


Third Rate Amazon

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lex is an ass, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Artemis wanted to forget her past while Lex Luthor wanted to remind her of one of her biggest regrets.





	Third Rate Amazon

**Author's Note:**

> Artemis seems to be aware that her actions might have messed up Jasons' life. This is my way of trying to explain why she thinks that.
> 
> Qutoes taken from RHATO #13, 19 & 21.

It was a meeting Artemis had been dreading but it was inevitable if she wanted to help Bizarro. She wasn’t proud of her past with Lex Luthor and had done her best to keep Jason in the dark about it. There had never been a lie per se, but she had avoided the truth when she could. To his credit her former employer had quickly noted her phrasing and played along instead of calling her out. Not that everything could be hidden by supposedly clever wording when Artemis brought up her own opinion of the man. Jason had figured out something was off about the way she spoke of Luthor. Only he had mistaken her defensiveness as something akin to hero worship.

Jason hadn’t suspected that Artemis was ashamed of her actions and feared his reaction. Bizarro might forgive her simply because he couldn’t comprehend the weight of what she had done. But Jason? His distrust of Luthor shone out whenever they spoke about the man. Her teammates had come to mean so much to Artemis that the thought of them losing them her hurt deeply. Ever since they met Jason had looked at her with respect. His eyes lit up with such admiration and tenderness that her heart ached just thinking about him. Perhaps he would understand on some level since he had his own past of mistakes born of his own rage.

Yet the lingering doubt had kept her from confessing her bloody deeds. The thought of losing everything she had gained with the “Outlaws” made her recoil whenever an opportunity to speak about it came around. Fate had been cruel to constantly bring the issue up especially when Jack Ryder had been in their headquarters. Ryder hadn’t let go of the past and only served as a reminder that her hands weren’t clean. Thankfully neither Bizarro or Jason had questioned the remarks Ryder had made or why they were at odds.

As much as Artemis hated being around to directly confront a figure from her past but it needed to be done for Bizarro’s sake. If there was any way to help her friend only the man responsible for his creation could help. She had learned enough about her former boss to know that there was always a reason for every action he took. While many were petty there was a method to his way of thinking. Lex Luthor didn’t like to waste time and energy on things unless there was a purpose. Although it was hard to believe her instincts told her that he cared for Bizarro on some level. There was a sense of responsibility in maintaining his "failed" experiment after it exceeded his expectations. If it was simply ego the surely he wouldn’t have allowed the clone to leave with them.

Perhaps it had been foolish of her to assume Luthor would allow her to direct the flow of the conversation. He would only permit someone so much control in his presence, yes, but she had hoped the topic would be his prime concern. Still, Artemis had known he would bring up something about their time working together just not how he would choose to approach the subject. She had not even considered the possibility that he’d be interested in anyone besides Bizarro or herself. That made his change in topic more jarring than she had anticipated.

“I must confess that I find your choice of teammates most fascinating, Ms. Grace.”

His voice was conversational and at odds with the look on his face. It was a sign that had never boded well for those he spoke to. It meant Luthor either wanted information or had something to hold over the other persons’ head. Artemis kept her expression blank and made sure her arms were at her side. Luthor raised an eyebrow at her silence as he waited for her response.

“Is it because a former employee of yours happened to come in contact with Bizarro, sir?” Oh, how she had hated addressing him as “sir”, still Artemis knew how to act in the mans’ presence. It wouldn’t do to throw away the one chance of helping Bizarro. If she had to be less brash and treat the man with respect, then so be it. She knew better than most how Lex Luthor reacted to rudeness. It was why she had prevented Jason from acting rashly when they had last met.

“Partly. In this case I was referring to Red Hood or rather Jason Todd. Though I suppose his adoptive family do tend to crop up everywhere.” Any respect he may harbor for said family wasn’t visible, but Artemis knew it was there. How could Lex Luthor not draw parallels between himself and Batman? They were two geniuses that had no superhuman abilities that could go toe to toe against anyone that stood in their way. “That said Todd himself does differ from the rest.”

“Yes, he does.” Artemis agreed not liking where this conversation was going.

“You certainly seemed rather… _close_ to him when we last met.” The implication was heavy in the word he had empathized. Amusement danced in his eyes and Artemis let her nails dig into her palms to restrain herself. Of course Luthor recorded them consoling each other while he was saving Bizarros’ life. She had known how he operated of course but it hadn't been a concern at the time. All that mattered was supporting each other while they waited for news on their friends' condition. "Do you know the boy well?"

She noted how he had chosen his wording to underline the fact Jason was younger than her. The suggestive tone was clear even if the reason for his interest in her love life wasn't. It wasn't an unusal tactic, Luthor had a habit of making such digs even if they weren't the main topic he wished to discuss. They were often used as a distraction to unbalanced someone or a means to gloat over the power he held over them. Not that the age difference bothered her, in fact she teased Jason about his youth often enough. Artemis would have normally been annoyed just for someone making a snide remark about something that was none of their business. With Lex Luthor though...she knew there was more than he was saying and that worried her.

After their bloody history Artemis wanted nothing more than to part ways with him for good. That desire was not to be since Luthor was linked so closely with Bizarro. A fact that had contributed to her intial reluctance to bond with the clone. But Luthor being intrigued by Jason was as concerning as it was odd.

"We haven't known each other for long." She responded neutrally.

"True, although you both were extremely open with one another during your last visit." The way Luthor held himself told her that he had knowledge she didn't. Knowledge was power and in his hands it could be dangerous. 

"I suppose we are, sir." As open as they dared to be when they bared their souls in those vulnerable moments.

"Then you might know a little of his family history."

With anyone else Artemis would tell them to get to the point already. Luthor however...well he would only move on with the conversation after he got what he wanted.

"I'm sure you're well versed with the other vigilantes in Gotham." Even if she had wanted to (which she certainty didn't) Artemis couldn't say much about Jason's family. "I don't think there's anything I could tell you that you aren't already aware of."

"No, you couldn't." He agreed folding his arms behind his back. "No, I'm not referring to his adopted family. I mean his parents: Catherine and Wills Todd."

For the first time in his office Artemis' mask of indifference cracked. Her brow furrowed and her mouth curved down. "Their dead."

His amused expression only served to grate on her nerves more.

"I'm sorry but I fail to see the relevance of this line of discussion, Mr. Luthor." Her patience might be wearing thin but Artemis refused to break character. Bizarro needed her to be strong to get the help he needed. She would endure Lex Luthor for him.

"I would say it is highly relevant." Luthor stepped past her to take a lesurely stroll. "Since you don't seem to know the family history I'll fill in the blanks. Catherine was an addict and Willis was one of her dealers. As expected neither ever amounted to much. He became a henchman for a number of costume criminals in Gotham. She died from the obvious cause while he was in prison. Out of pure desperation Willis Todd made a risky deal to reduce his prison time."

Artemis felt her stomach drop, she knew she wasn't going to like where this was going. There was a cruel streak in Luthor, he enjoyed being able to say whatever he pleased with no consequences. It was obvious that even in the present he was fascinated in how she was going to react to whatever secret he was about to reveal. Was Luthor debriefing her on Jason's parents simply because he saw them as patheic indiviuals? Did he think that reflected badly on their son? No, there had to be more to it than that.

"He signed on for experimention at Hierve El Agua." Luthor chuckled clearly amused at the irony of the situation.

Artemis felt a wave of dizziness as her world seemed to shift off of it's akis. Horror and disgust swept over her as pieces of memory slotted together. 

_"P-Please, lady...I have a son." The man had been defenseless, exhausted from his ordeal. They both knew the only way he was leaving alive was if she allowed it._

_"What should I care about your son?" She had asked believing the prisoner had brought it all on himself for being a criminal._

Her knees felt like they were threatening to buckle, Artemis struggled to maintain her composure. Another memory snapped into place of Jason mentioning his father before their date.

_"Unlike my old man, I **always** pay my debts." Jason rarely spoke of his father and when he did it was never in warm tones. Why would he when he believed the man never cared about him?_

In an instant Artemis could see how her actions had shaped Jasons' life. She had robbed him of the chance at a normal life. He never knew how much Willis had been willing to risk to be there for him. Now Jason was struggling to acheive a healthy relationship with Batman and the rest lf his adopted family even though he believed it was a futile attempt.

_"I screwed up anything I could have had with him a long time ago. Whatever is left--it's not family. Not for me. Not in the way that matters." Jason had said in a sad tone, as if it was an inevitable fact he could no longer deny._

Being part of Batmans' world had brought about his death, his resurrection and the suffering that went hand in hand with it. All because Artemis hadn't cared enough to show mercy and denied a father the chance to make amends. Perhaps Luthor hadn't been wrong in his estimate of her.

_"You could have hired a small army for the price you paid. Why employ me for this task?"_

_"Because I've never owned an Amazon before, Artemis. Even a third-rate one such as yourself." Luthor had replied knowing he could say whatever he liked since he hadn't paid the full amount yet._

An Amazon was supposed to be noble, compassionate, forgiving yet she had none of those traits while Lex Luthor had employed her. Not because he had corrputed her, no, she had agreed with his terms.

"The odds of you working with the son of one of the inmates was so slim I'm amazed it even happened. As I'm sure you're aware, I don't believe in coincendences."

She somehow heard him through the pounding in her ears. Artemis can barely think of a proper response when her mind is racing from the bombshell Luthor has dropped. "It wasn't...it wasn't something I intended."

Breathing was difficult no matter how she may have appeared to an observer.

"I gathered that much although I did wonder if Todd had plotted this out. He does have a history offers coming up with various schemes against Batman..."

Through the haze of her shock Artemis sluggishly tried to piece together his meaning. Was Luthor really suggesting Jason had made their team to get revenge? That didn't make any sense, that wasn't the person she had grown to care for. 

_What we build for ourselves, our team, isn't a lie. Jason can't hide his feelings from us._

Jasons' feelings ran deep, which made her actions all the more deplorable.

_Don't give Luthor the satisfaction of reacting and focus on one crisis at a time._

"I don't believe that's the case." The bald man muttered to himself, then after a beat he seemed to recall she was in the same room as him.

Artemis did her best to compose herself.

"While I'm quite sure this has given you much to think on with the moral dilemma this information puts you in with your..," his smile was poisonous, "boy."

She was proud of her self for not responding to his taunt.

"I believe you arranged this meeting to discuss another matter." 

Finally given the go ahead Artemis explained what happened to Bizarro even though she was sure he already knew. It more or less went exactly how she expected: he denied caring about Bizarro, which he made sure to provide a logical excuse for. No matter what Luthor felt for his creation nothing ever came before the man's ego.

It wasn't until Artemis arrived in the safety of her room that her facade crumbled. Tossing the glasses to the side she pinched the bridge of her nose. The whole meeting had been pointless! She had failed Bizarro! Admittedly it had been a longshot to hope she could somehow convince _Lex Luthor_ to be sympathic to anothers' plight. At least Artemis could be a shoulder to cry on for the clone.

_With Jason..._

Flinging her jacket onto her bed Artemis went to her closet to find something suitable to change into. Soon the dress shirt, pants and shoes joined her jacket while she frantically looked for the proper clothes. But her mind was barely focused on her task to the point that she barely noted the choices in front of her. Suddenly her hand jerked back from a hanger as if it were burnt. There in front of her was the black dress she worn on her date with Jason.

"Goddesses...I know I don't deserve it but grant me the wisdom I need." Artemis shut her eyes when her vision began to blur. "Please."

Sliding onto the floor Artemis tucked her knees against her forehead. She had no idea how she could possibly salvage this situation. She couldn't, it was impossible! Artemis had caused all of this and now the gods were punishing her. What the three of them had found together had been too perfect to last. After all the hardships she had endured Artemis had finally found two people she loved that loved her for herself. After struggling to be who her people needed she could go on a journey of self discovery. To follow her heart and to find her own happiness. She honestly had started to like herself better and now...now she was lost.

_I rationized keeping secrets while suspecting the worst of Bizarro and listening to Jason open his heart to me._

Jason wanted her, it was more than a mere crush. More than a simple sexual desire for physcial pleasure. She had teased him and drawn out their "will they or won't they" tension. For amusement, to get a reaction from him, to bask in the feeling of the new relationship they were slowly building. Perhaps even out of fear of rejection once he learned of her deeds. Now she knew that her actions had hurt him.

 _What would he say or do if he knew what I did_? Rubbing her irriated eyes she gave a bitter chuckle. _**When** he finds out._

There was no doubt in Artemis' mind that he would learn the truth. Not just because his mentor was the worlds' greatest detective. Fate had not been kind to her especially as of later. Luthor had been right about coincendences, whether it was the gods will or a set up by some unknown force they were all on a collision course. 

 _Which means that I know the answer to the "will we or won't we" question._ She thought sadly glancing up at her dress.

As far as Artemis was concerned the future was already written. Jason would grow to hate her, for slaughtering his father and single handedly being responsible for the direction his life took. How could she tell him what she did?

_I can't._

Once he knew they wouldn't be a team anymore, she'd lose everything she had only recently gained. It was inevitable but she knew she was incapable of telling him. 

_I am in no hurry to end what little time we have left. What would I say that could possibly show my regret for my actions? I can't make up for what I've done._

She shuddered when she thought of Jasons' expression. His smitten gaze turning to pure hatred...

Down the hall the door slid open and she heard Jason speak in the gentle tone she had come to adore.

"--doesn't matter. We care about you, B. For who you are not what you can do. Get some rest, okay? We'll talk in the morning." 

A few seconds later she heard Jason approach her door. In her minds' eye she could see him so perfectly. Fidgeting and nervously rubbing the back of his head. After a beat he called her name but Artemis didn't respond. She didn't trust herself to speak. 

 _Just focus on helping Bizarro._ Artemis stood and grabbed her sweats out. _Don't think about it. Everything is going to be okay._

If she told herself that enough she might start to believe it.


End file.
